


Revelations

by rorywritesstuff



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Comics - Fandom, Young Avengers
Genre: Attraction, Coming Out, Epiphany, Gay Couple, Locker Room, M/M, Sexiness, gay realisation, stupid sexy teddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorywritesstuff/pseuds/rorywritesstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OMG, Billy's gay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

Billy ran into the changing room, late for training, again; Eli was going to give him such a hard time. He put down his bag on a bench and then started to take off his t-shirt.  
“Hey.”  
Billy immediately pulled back down his shirt and turned around. Into the room walked Teddy, naked except for a pair of extremely tiny, extremely tight, extremely red briefs. Billy got an instant stomach ache.   
Teddy was a large guy- he was tall and built. He had long legs and thick arms, and his torso bulged out considerably around the top. There was a lot of Teddy to be seen, and Billy was getting to view nearly all of it. He tried to look away, but something was fixing his gaze; the briefs- the tight, red fabric triangle on Teddy’s crotch- were hypnotising him.   
“You’re late.” Teddy said, smiling.   
The noise managed to snap Billy out of his trance and he stared down resolutely at the bench and his bag and the floor. But there was an uncomfortable heat beneath his skin, an itching on the back of his neck. He felt very, very sick.   
He snuck a glance behind him at Teddy- he was bending over, for some reason, and Billy was once more transfixed by the tight red fabric stretched across Teddy’s unnaturally pert ass. It was perfectly round and tight; Billy was filled with a desire to grasp it.   
He blanched and managed to tear his eyes away and look at the bench once more. Only now he couldn’t start getting changed- he wasn’t going to take off any clothing when the paragon of muscle and masculinity was standing three feet away, practically naked. He was going to have to wait it out.   
Teddy walked by him- Billy stared firmly at the wall- and said, “You need to get moving. Eli’s…well, Eli.” Billy willed him to move on but instead he stopped and asked “Are you alright?”  
Billy took a deep breath to try and calm himself, but his entire body was on fire. He thought that at any moment he might faint dead away from fear.  
It had never actually occurred to Billy that he might be gay. The other kids at school suggested it. A lot. But they also suggested he eat shit or kill himself, so he’d learnt to ignore them. True, he’d never really liked a girl but he’d assumed that would come later. And now, with Teddy there, huge and blonde and chiselled and wearing mesmerising underwear, all Billy wanted to do was turn around and stare and stare and maybe even touch him.   
Fuck.  
He was gay.  
Fuck.   
Teddy had now stepped into his line of sight, his eyebrows furrowed in concern and Billy’s eyes were still trailing down to the piece of cloth stretched across his crotch. Teddy followed his line of sight and then looked back up, “Seen enough?” He asked, eyebrow cocked.   
“I- I’m sorry.” Billy managed to say, his throat dry. He needed to get out of there. Now. “I’m not feeling well. I should go.”  
He turned to leave, but Teddy ran in front of him and again, a wave of nausea and arousal passing over him, leaving him light-headed. “Want me to walk you home?”  
Billy could barely look him in the eye, “Eli won’t like that.”  
“Eli can suck it.”   
Billy wished he’d used a different idiom. “No, it’s cool. I just- I just feel awful.”  
“Please,” Teddy said, “Let me walk you.”  
He smiled benevolently and looked so appealing in that moment that Billy couldn’t really refuse. 

As they walked back- Billy still wasn’t sure about his ability to teleport, especially feeling this flustered- Teddy made a lot of small talk. Billy got the feeling he was the type of guy who wasn’t good with silence. He was very funny, and quite charming, but Billy couldn’t bring himself to laugh. The epiphany of the locker room had killed his mood.   
After the conversation had been dead for several minutes and Billy was considering insisting he walk the rest of the way on his own, Teddy turned to him and said, “I’m gay.”  
Billy took a deep breath. He didn’t really know whether he’d suspected or not. “Okay.”  
“I get the feeling you are too.”  
Billy looked at the floor, trying to hide his blush, “What makes you think that?”  
“You eyeballing my dick.”  
Billy blushed even more, swallowed hard and managed to mumble, “I was eyeballing your underwear.”  
They stood there for several seconds until Teddy asked, “Are you?”  
Billy hadn’t expected this to come to a head so soon. He’d only started thinking about this an hour ago. He found himself nodding.   
Teddy’s face lit up in a smile that bordered on euphoric. “Awesome! Do you want to go out sometime?”  
Billy gasped. This really was moving too quickly. He’d realised he might be gay that day and now…But he kept thinking back to the image of Teddy nearly naked in the locker room. That flesh on display, so taut and pink and tantalising. It made him squirm inside. He wanted to see that again; there seemed to be one very quick route to accomplishing that. “Okay.”


End file.
